


Let The Devil In

by Infinityzero4567



Series: The Devil's Knocking [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinityzero4567/pseuds/Infinityzero4567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ll be the one to love you. And I’ll be the one to kill you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Devil In

 

Kagami always felt something. Where ever he would go, he would feel it inside his heart. No matter where he was, he felt someone guiding the ultimate shield in front of him. No one could touch him. No one could touch him. No one could harm him. With words, he’ll just shake it off. With actions, he would just smile. With physical contact, it was like someone was standing between him and the first punch.

_He felt protected._

He knew that one day death would come. He knew that one day the force field that was surrounding his body would melt of one day, but he didn’t care. Everyone’s time comes, so why does his feel so far away. That’s a good thing, right? It’s good to feel like death won’t come. But why does it make his heart burn so much? He feels guilty. Guilty because maybe, maybe someone else is paying for his fortune. No one should have to go through hell for someone to be happy. That was cruel. He would be cruel.

He was in his first year of high school now. Was he excited? No, not really. It just meant another year of growing and another year closer to death. He was fine with it. Was he scared of death? Well, who isn’t? But he’s been protected so far. When the time comes, maybe he wouldn’t actually die. Either way, he was going somewhere. So why should it matter?

He was just outside his apartment door. He was about to open the door, but stop once his hand was just a smidge away from gripping the handle. He felt scared. He felt afraid. Fuck, why was he afraid? He was always protected. He didn’t like to admit it, but he was. Would it be different now? Shit, would it?

He slowly turned the knob. He examined his home to see nothing of the unusual. Everything was in place.

He shook of his shoes and carefully placed his coat on the coach. Kagami sighed. He was hungry. It didn’t matter anyway. He lived alone. Who would really give a crap?

He gracefully walked inside the wide kitchen. He grabbed the ingredients out of the fridge. At the same time he grabbed all the utensils that he needed. It was pretty easy. He gotten used to it. He cooked pretty much his whole life. Everything was done on reflex.

He turned on the stove. What should he make? Shit, didn’t even think of that. He wanted something new today. Something different. Why? Didn’t know. Did he actually give a shit. No, not really.

He walked towards the end of the kitchen table. He picked up the recipe book that he also kept there. He was a pretty unorganized, he’ll admit. But he knew how to deal with it. He blinked. P-

His eyes widened. Dark. It was so black. Shadow. Is that a shadow? Is that what that is? What the hell?!

The figure in front of him was dark. It wasn’t human. No, it couldn’t be, that’s for sure. He would sure to assume it was a burglar if not for the shadow-like form. He stumbled against the wall. Wasn’t he always protected from danger? Then, what was the difference now? Shit, this can’t be happening. Not to him. No, no, no. Not to him.

The minute he saw the shadow gain distance, was the minute he shut his eyes. If he was really going to die, might as well not see how. It might be cruel. Who would want something cruel to happen right before their death?

It felt warm. Why did death feel so warm? He slowly opened his eyes. He was indeed surprise and embarrassment.  This shadow wasn’t a shadow anymore. Now it was…human. Hm, not exactly. Black wings. So dark, and so beautiful. He couldn’t stop staring. Well, he wouldn’t have stopped if it weren’t for the position he was in.

Hot breath. He felt hot breath on his neck. Figures, he was pressed against a wall with literately no where to run. He tried to push the other male away, but his right wrist was easily caught in a tight grip. He blushed. He felt uneasy. He felt scared. He felt grateful.

Wait, _what_?

Grateful? He’s supposed to feel grateful for being trapped against the wall, not to mention with a knee in between his legs. He felt scared, but protected. Why? What the hell is this?

“It’s nice to finally meet you, **Kagami Tagia**.” Kagami felt his heart beat quicker. His voice…it was deep, smooth, God, so smooth. It was endearing, _enchanting._

“M-meet me?” Kagami sounded scared. No, he _was_ scared. This shadow-human person had so bound to a wall. He was obviously stronger then Kagami. He had so much of an advantage. There was nothing he could do. He was powerless. He was unprotected.

“Yeah. Heh, hiding in the shadows for so many years has you kinda inching for some physical contact.” Kagami’s eyes widened. So many years…

_So many years…_

“You…you’re the one who…you’re the one.” Kagami was speechless. All his life, he always felt like he was protected. Always. Every fucking second of the damn day. It was a good feeling. So sweet. So nice. And it was thanks to this person right in front of him. God, he was so grateful.

The dark being smirked. The human was probably afraid, right? It was always the same for every angel of death who choose to protect the life they were sent to kill. Once they’ve met the only person they ever wanted in their life, they were shunned. Damn, it was always the same for everyone. It was forbidden to.

 Unless you were accepted to be bound to the human until they died, you were hunted down. That’s why it hurt to move. The bullet stuck in his arm hurt like hell. Shit, the pain won’t go away for a while. He would probably die if he didn’t treat it soon. It was s’kay, though. He didn’t mind being surrounded by darkness. It was all cool.

The angel slowly slid a hand down Kagami’s neck, down his chest, and almost in between his legs. Like he said, _almost._

“St-stop! Pl-please…what are you doing-

The angel wanted the human to just shut up. He didn’t want to hear any refuses. He wasn’t ready for it. No, not yet. Not from the one person that he didn’t want to hear it the most from. It would be too painful.

The same hand that roomed down Kagami’s body was the same hand that the pure dark angel shoved into the innocent humans mouth. It was warm. The wet canvas that he invaded was warm and slimy. It was good. He felt good. If this human was going to kill the only light he had within him left, he would kill his first. Wasn’t it fair. It was good this way. It was right.

The angel slowly licked his lips. He would enjoy it, then. He would. He could only. Of course he didn’t want to kill such light, but he didn’t want to feel hurt by this human. Just not thi-

“You-you’re hurt!” The angel’s dark blue orbits widened. He looked to where the human’s eyes roomed. He snickered.

“It’s fine,” he lied, “doesn’t even hurt.” Kagami bit his lip. This person was acting like an asshole, a true jackass. But he did so much for Kagami. He saved him, way too many times. He wanted to do something. He had to. This person helped him, and Kagami will do the same.

“Can I treat it?” Kagami asked softly. The angel was surprised. This wasn’t expected. This wasn’t suppose to happen. He was suppose to be treated like shit, not like a fucking daisy. Shit, this was so unexpected. He was just speechless.

Kagami’s blush grew. This person…was hurt. He wanted to help. He needed to. So much. He did so much for Kagami. Kagami looked up to the bluenett.

“Please?” He asked quietly. The angel’s eyes widened bigger. The hell’s with this human. The fuck? Shit. Just shit. This can’t be good.

The angel silently walked towards a empty seat. He plopped himself down. He looked at the human, expectedly.

“Well?”

The human finally took note of the hint. He ran to grab supplies from his bathroom. He returned as quickly as he left.

The treatment was so bad. Except for the couple of “that shit hurts” and “if you stop moving so fucking much, it wouldn’ts,” everything was pretty fine.

Kagami looked down at the ground. “Anou…what’s y-your name?” He was still scared, and certainly embarrassed. The angel raised an eyebrow.

“Aomine.” The angel stated flatly. Kagami stared into Aomine’s eyes. He wanted to say it. He needed to. Aomine deserved it. Fuck, even he knew it.

“Aomine?” Kagami asked. Aomine’s eyes narrowed. This human better not tell him what he _thinks_ he gonna tell him. (Or doesn’t want to)

“What?”

“…thank you.”

Aomine looked at him with shock. What? What the fuck? This shit can’t be real. It can’t. This human has to be stupid. Yes, that’s it. Stupid.

“For what?” Kagami sighed. He clenched his fist.

“W-well, you were the one that protected me all this time, r-right? And you didn’t have to do that. So…I want to thank you. T-thank you. I don’t know how to repay you, so the least I can do is say this.” Kagami blushed. He didn’t know what he should’ve really said, but he wanted to say something of the sort, so why not?”

The angel’s head bopped down. Thank you? Thank you? THANK YOU?! What the fuck was with this human? He didn’t except to be accepted. No, wait. He wasn’t accepted yet-

A delish smile appeared on Aomine’s face. He couldn’t give into this trap yet.

“You want to repay me.” Aomine slowly crept to where Kagami was. He grabbed Kagami’s wrist. Aomine’s hold was tight on his wrist. It was really tight. Kagami suddenly jolted with pain. His wrist felt hot. It felt like someone was burning words into his wrist. It hurt. It really hurt. Kagami screamed.

“If you really want to repay me, you’ll let me be the one to make you smile, to make you happy, I’ll be your first. You’re first to mate with, first to love. You won’t be alone like this, trust me. You’ll let me be the one to hold you like this, to cherish you. I’ll be the one to catch you when you fall. I’ll be the one to love you. And I’ll be the one to kill you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I've been literately writing and wrtiting for this awesome website AND I CAN'T STOP! I think I need somec therapy. Nah, never mind. I think I nedd some ice CAUSE IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE! That was soooo lame, sorry! Anyway, another book for ya! Thank ya for reading, I enjoy your beautiful eyes staring at my work. COMMENTS, KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKS YA'LL! Any ideas for my current work, or u have an idea on something you've been dying someone to write, I'm here! Ah! Give a holla to user Nami! Her fic, "So it's you..." inspired me! BTW, check out my other work. KUDOS, COMMENTS, AND BOOKMARKS! There my fav! Thank ya for reading! Love ya forever!


End file.
